everything_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Little Liars
Pretty Little Liars is a mystery drama, broadcast on ABC Family, based on the books series "Pretty Little Liars" by Sara Shepard. The series follows the lives of 4 girls (Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer) whose clique broke apart when their leader, Alison DiLaurentis, went missing. A year later, the girls are reunited when a mysterious figure "A" starts sending them texts, threatening to reveal some of their deepest secrets, including ones they thought only Alison knew. The girls must search for answers about who "A" is and about what happened to their best friend. The show is currently in the middle of its fifth season in the USA. However, it has been renewed already for two more seasons, making 7 seasons of the show. It was confirmed that season 7 will be the last season of Pretty Little Liars. Cast 'Main Cast' Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall 'Recurring Cast' Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Nolan North as Peter Hastings Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Seasons 'Season 1: 8th June 2010 - 21st March 2011 (22 episodes)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill A Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis Une Amie *The New Normal *The Bad*** Seed *A Person Of Interest *Someone To Watch Over Me *Monsters In The End *For Whom The Bell Tolls 'Season 2: 14th June 2011 - 19th March 2012 (25 episodes)' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save The Date *Picture This *Touched By An 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils & Snares *A Hot Piece Of A *Let The Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading The Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking The Code *Father Knows Best *Eye Of The Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3: 5th June 2012 - 19th March 2013 (24 episodes)' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom Of The Blind *Birds Of A Feather *That Girl Is Poison *The Remains Of The 'A' *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno *Dead To Me *What Becomes Of The Broken-Hearted *Hot Water *Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous GAme 'Season 4: 11th June 2013 - 18th March 2014 (24 episodes)' *A Is For A-l-i-v-e *Turn Of The Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die! *Under The Gun *Crash & Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into The Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down The Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World *Who's In The Box *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot For Teacher *Shadow Play *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *'A' Is For Answers 'Season 5: 10th June 2014 - TBA (25 episodes)' *EscApe From New York *Whirly Girly *Surfing The Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *Miss Me x100 *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence Of E. Lamb *Scream For Me *March Of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love Or Understand Me *Taking This One To The Grave *How The 'A' Stole Christmas